


only sixteen

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little snippet into Hinata's sixteenth birthday at Karasuno! Very self-indulgent.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	only sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I haven't written anything since eighth grade so please excuse this random little piece I spontaneously wrote today (for Hinata's 24th birthday!!).The first chapter can also be a standalone, but I do have some of it outlined. If you guys like it I may continue it, but I also have a few more pieces in the works:) love you all

  
  
  


Hinata’s scrolling through TikTok when his phone suddenly lights up and promptly drops it on his face.

  
  


“ _Ou_ ch!” Rubbing his nose where the phone just fell, Hinata manages to slide the _answer_ button despite his watering eyes.

  
  


“Shouyou here,” he yawns, checking the time in the corner of his phone. He jumps a little seeing the bright _12:00_ glowering up at him. Had he really been scrolling on that app for three hours?

  
  


“Dumbass! What did I tell you about answering the phone with your given name? I bet you didn’t even look at the contact before answering!” Kageyama Tobio’s scratchy tired voice spills out of the cell phone and settles itself warmly in the pits of Hinata’s stomach.

  
  


Hinata ignores the fuzzy feeling that spreads over his entire body upon hearing Kageyama’s voice, choosing instead to roll over and stretch his shoulder with a loud _snap_.

  
  


“I _did_ check,” Hinata huffs indignantly. “What’s up Kageyama-kun? It’s past midnight.”

  
  


He hears Kageyama take an exasperated breath on the other end, the type he takes when he’s about to say something embarrassing. Hinata tries to ignore the fact that he can identify Kageyama’s breaths through a receiver and yawns loudly to distract himself.

  
  


“I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday.”

  
  


He stops mid-yawn.

  
  


“It’s my birthday?”

  
  


“Yes idiot, you’re sixteen now, in case you forgot.” Hinata can _feel_ Kageyama’s trademark annoyed glare burning through the phone.

  
  


“Meet me in front of the gym tomorrow, I have a gift for you,” he pauses, exhaling aggressively in that Kageyama-way of his and grumbles “Or maybe two.”

  
  


He’s really awake now, feeling his face flush without warning.

  
  


“No way _Kageyama Tobio_ got _me_ a gift! What is it?” Hinata nearly falls off the bed in his excitement.

  
  


“You’ll find out in the morning, happy birthday idiot” is all Kageyama groans (fondly, Hinata finds himself hoping) before hanging up, presumably to pass out until the morning.

  
  


He laid back down on his futon, trying to slow his heart rate in an attempt to do the same.

  
  


_Kageyama-kun stayed up past his obsessively time-managed bedtime to be the first to wish_ **me** _a happy birthday?_

  
  


His phone shudders a few times on the table beside him, jolting him out of his Kageyama-induced trance.

  
  


**From: Sugamama**

Happy birthday Hinata-chan! ≧◡≦ 

Daichi and I have a surprise planned for tomorrow’s afternoon practice! 

Don’t be late (▰˘◡˘▰)

  
  


Hinata picks up his phone and scrolls through a few more similar messages from the rest of his teammates, Noya informs him that he can legally drink in Italy, Asahi tells him to ignore Noya, and Yamaguchi sent him a little birthday GIF with a “from Yama+Tsukki:)” attached to it.

  
  


There’s even a message from Seijoh’s captain, calling him “Chibi-chan” and an excessive use of emoticons. Hinata wonders how Oikawa knew it was his birthday. He doesn’t want to know.

  
  


He flops back down onto his pillow, studying the ceiling, squinting at the lines and grooves that have accompanied him through fifteen other birthdays. He wonders if Kageyama is also looking at his ceiling, and feels his stomach do a somersault.

  
  


Hinata lets out a sigh and tries to squash the butterflies flying around in his stomach. He’ll deal with his feelings in the morning. It’s midnight, he’s got time, he’s only sixteen.


End file.
